The purpose of this Phase II Small Business Technology Transfer project is to test the utility of a PCR chimeric cDNA selection (CDS) method for isolating unknown coding sequences from larger human genomic contigs. The CDS method is based on the principle of recombining two homologous DNAs. Thus the method will be used to generate chimeric human EST-zebrafish cDNA libraries having the human EST sequences at the 5'-ends and homologous zebrafish cDNA at the 3'-ends. These chimeric cDNAs could be used to map human ESTs in zebrafish mutant genomes. Another application of the CDS method will be to generate a human housekeeping cDNA library that should be useful in identifying tissue specific sequences. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE